


[podfic] Know When to Walk Away and Know When to Run

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: This is a podfic of deirdre_c's fic "Know When to Walk Away and Know When to Run."Author’s Summary:Dean challenges Sam to a game of strip poker.Length:00:26:25





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Know when to walk away and know when to run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177981) by [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/pseuds/deirdre_c). 



**Story:** [Know When to Walk Away and Know When to Run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/177981)  
**Author:** deirdre_c  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
**Rating:** explicit  
**Author’s Summary:** Dean challenges Sam to a game of strip poker.

**Podficcer’s Notes:** Recorded as a gift for rscreighton for [Cake Swap](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/47447.html)! Many thanks to the lovely deirdre_c for bidding on me in an auction many moons ago and then giving me free range on her excellent stories!

**Length:** 00:26:25  
**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Know%20When%20to%20Walk%20Away%20and%20Know%20When%20to%20Run/Know%20When%20to%20Walk%20Away%20and%20Know%20When%20to%20Run.mp3) (24.5 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Know%20When%20to%20Walk%20Away%20and%20Know%20When%20to%20Run/01%20SPN_%20Know%20When%20to%20Walk%20Away%20and%20Know%20When%20to%20Run%20\(Sam_Dean\).m4b) (12.7 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/48785.html), amplificathon, [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/108637.html)


End file.
